darkedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanter
Enchant Carrying a big metal rod enchanter can buff themselves and other increasing their damage and base attributes, being magic user they alwaya hit and will cast silver aligment on other races, mostly effective at mobbing and proving magical area denial. Having a skillset requiring more close contact than their healer counterparts high protection and STR are welcome. Skills Lvl 5-'Create Holy Water': Can create holy water with a bottle of water sold in shops to be thrown at vampires. Lvl 8-'Light Ball': Cast a small light ball to hit enemies. Lvl 10-'Light': Self-buff that creates a small orb of light above the user granting more vision. Lvl 15-'Detect Hidden': Self-buff to detect hidden vampires. Lvl 20-'Aura Ball': Better version of light ball with more damage. Lvl 25-'Bless': Fixed 3 minute buff that increases Str and Dex at +10 stats base with +1 increase every 50 user INT. Lvl 30-'Continual Light': Used to remove darkness. Lvl 35-'Flare': Can be cast on vampires to reduce their vision for 3 seconds, has a fixed small rate of failure. Lvl 40-'Purify': Remove buried vampires. Lvl 40-'Mercy Ground': Cast a green field that make darkness, prominence and any other enemy lasting area spell unable to be cast on it. Lvl 45-'Aura Ring': Offensive skill that creates various rings around the enemy causing damage. Lvl 50-'Striking': Fixed 3 minute buff that increases physical damage at 14 base damage with 3.5 damage increase every 100 INT. Lvl 55-'Meditation':(Passive) Slowly increases the user MP. Lvl 60-'Detect Invisibility': Use to detected invisible vampires. Lvl 61-'Requital': Counter damage back to enemy by 10-30%. Lvl 65-'Aura Shield': Buff that make enemy attacks drain your MP first before your HP. Lvl 70-'Visible': Make invisible vampires visible to everyone. Lvl 75-'Aura Storm': AoE skill that make aura balls fall from the sky causing holy splash damage. Lvl 85-'Sanctuary': Creates a blue circle around the user making anyone unable to enter or leave it. Lvl 90-'Holy Armor': Fixed 1:20 minute buff that increases defense but removes 100HP, starting at 40 base extra defense increasing further with INT. Lvl 90-'Rebuke': Make enemies sleep for a short period. Lvl 100-'Spirit Guard': Create 4 aura orbs around the user that damages enemies near him. Lvl 100-'Soul Chain': Skill avaiable to all classes, allow to teleport to any person you choose of the same race. Lvl 110-'Divine guidance': Separate enemies soul away causing damage. Lvl 120-'Lightness': Make you able to see in darkness. Lvl 130-'Sweep Vice': A sphere that deal damage to enemies, you can increase its size by clicking on it and sliding your mouse to the side, the larger the area the lower the damage. Lvl 140-'Intimate Grail': Buff that increases HP, MP, defense and protection, when cast on enemies becomes a Def and Protection debuff, stats and duration increases with INT. Job Change Lvl 151- Rotten Apple: Deals area damaged based around the target current HP, the lesser the current HP, the more damage is caused to nearby enemies. Lvl 161-Heaven Ground: Akin to Mercy Ground, but not only it prevent spells to be cast on it, it also removes any casted spell while damaging enemies. Rare Skills Lvl 20-Freeze Ring: Lvl 161-Thorns: Self-buff that deals physical damage to enemies that attack you. Lvl 171-Striking 2: Upgraded version of Striking Lvl 171-Holy Armor 2: Lvl 171-Intimate Grail 2: Lvl 171-Blessing 2: